A voice communication device typically has a handheld (telephone) handset, which is an oblong body having a microphone port located at one (long) end of the body and a speaker port located at the opposite (long) end of the body. The handset is typically grasped in one hand about its middle and is placed against the user's head, such that the (long) end containing the microphone port is located near the user's mouth and the (long) end containing the speaker port is located near the user's ear. Handsets are used in wired and wireless communication devices, including residential telephone sets, portable telephones, cellphones, PDAs, walkie-talkies, Family Radio Service (FRS) communication devices and the like.
There is an ongoing trend to reduce the size of the form factor of a handset of a wireless device. As the form factor decreases in overall size and/or thickness, a tension increased between the layout of components in the handset and wireless transmissions performance. For a “small” and/or “thin” device, its antenna is necessarily physically located closer to the user's head when the device is used. The user's head creates a “phantom” obstruction which disturbs the antenna radiation pattern and increases signal loss of the antenna. This obstruction increases the closer the antenna is to the user's head. Additionally, signal reception/transmission performance is affected by the specific absorption rate (SAR) as the tissues in the head absorb radio frequency (RF) radiated power. Further still, if the device requires Hearing Aid Compatibility (HAC), the hearing aid unit may cause additional inferences to the device.
There is a need for an arrangement which addresses deficiencies in the prior art of positioning a communication device about a user's head.